


hiding in plain sight

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf rare character bingo. [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alpha Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: femslash100, Deception, F/F, Hunter Kali, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Should have left town when you had the chance, Kali."





	hiding in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's drabbletag8, although the two prompts used for this were originally from drabbletag5. the two prompts/drabbles, as separated by the &. symbol, are: 
> 
> Teen Wolf: Erica/Kali – bad  
> Teen Wolf: Erica/Kali - struggle 
> 
> I'm also using this for the 'role reversal' square on my Teen Wolf Rare Character Bingo Card.

The woman sitting on the stool beside her has been staring at her for the past fifteen minutes.

Kali can feel the weight of her gaze on the side of her neck, like phantom fingers brushing along her skin. She's taken a few surreptitious glances of her own, quick looks out of the corner of her eye, enough for her to decide that she doesn't mind the staring, not so long as it keeps coming from someone so absolutely stunning. 

It's only a matter of time before the woman makes a move, and Kali knows that the smart thing to do would be to get up and leave before that move comes to pass. She should already be on her way out of town; the drive to the next pack she's been told to take care of is long, and she'll have to rise with the sun to get there at a decent time of day. 

But she's just barely finished washing the last werewolf off her hands; if she looks closely, there might still be blood jammed underneath her fingernails. She thinks she deserves a reward for a job well done, and since she isn't due to be paid for another week, then she's willing to take that reward another way. 

So, even though it may just be a bad idea, when the woman finally parts her red-painted lips and asks to buy Kali a drink, swishes her long, perfectly curled blonde hair back over her shoulders, Kali accepts. 

&.

When she comes to, there are heavy, thick chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles and secured to metal loops jutting from the damp concrete floor she's resting on. When she yanks at them with all of her strength, they don't give an inch. 

Her mouth is thick with the taste of blood, and there's a insistent throb in her nose that she's too familiar with. Her limbs ache, and there's a headache pounding at her temples. 

Perhaps more importantly, there's someone else in the room with her. 

She can't make out their outline, but she can feel their presence, feel the weight of their stare. 

That, plus the fragments of memory flitting through her mind, is enough to tell her who it is. 

Before she can speak, two eyes red as smoldering coals pierce through the darkness in front of her. 

"I wouldn't struggle with those," Erica (if that's her real name) says, words muffled, like she's speaking through her fangs. "Tracy couldn't break them. I doubt you'll be able to." 

"Tracy?" Kali asks, doing a mental scan of her body, searching past the aches and pains. 

Every single one of her weapons is gone. 

"My beta." Erica sinks to a crouch in front of Kali. "The one you murdered yesterday." Reaching out, she presses one of her razor sharp claws into the thin skin underneath Kali's chin. "Should have left town when you had the chance, Kali." 

Much as she hates to admit it, Kali agrees with her.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
